


Denny has a Wife?!

by WinchestersAngel66



Category: Grey's Anatomy RPF
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M, Mild Language, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersAngel66/pseuds/WinchestersAngel66
Summary: a different take on denny duquette what if denny was married? what if things where a bit diffrent and the others didnt help izzie when she cut the Lvad wire, what will happen when dennys wife is there and the others dont cover for izzie
Relationships: Denny Duquette/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Denny has a Wife?!

**Author's Note:**

> i love greys anatomy but i thought denny deserved better and honestly after she did what she did to denny i no longer liked izzie so if you like her charater or the izzy denny relationship dont read this because this makes her look like a crazy woman that i believe one would have to be to cut an lvad wires given what happens when you do and what i felt should have happened to izzie 
> 
> no flames please its just fanfiction!!!
> 
> and my first attempt at greys anatomy fanfiction at that!!

Izzy stevens stood checking her patients vitals she smiled kindly at the man she had grown to like and even thought maybe once he was better there could be a relationship there despite that she was his doctor. Denny Duquette had wormed his way into her heart with his funny jokes and constant flirting at first, he had been like all the other patients but somehow, he became different to her different in a lot of ways but she wouldn’t let it go any further not until he was better and no longer her patient. At least thats what she told herself.  
“What’s up doc?” Denny asked her  
Izzy snorted at the base and corny joke he made every time he saw her. She wrote down his vitals and turned to talk to him since she had no other patients at the current moment.  
“Your joke wasn’t funny yesterday and it isn’t funny today.” She said  
Denny smirked at her “Ah doctor stevens you wound me.” He said  
“You could do with a few wounds Duquette the fright you gave me when I got the call.” A smug laughing voice said  
Izzy turned to see a blonde woman with green eyes stand in the door way her arms crossed but the look on her face was anything but cross she looked positively relieved Denny was ok.  
Izzy looked at Denny and watched him break into a smile “You know if im joking im gonna be just fine Anna.” He said  
The woman made her way to the bed and leaned over pressing a kiss to his head “You scare me like that again Duquette and ill kill you.” She said, “Your not allowed to die on me.”  
Denny smiled crookedly and izzy noticed it was warmer than the ones he often gave her something about this woman made denny light up and relax at the same time. The woman lowered the bed railing and got on the bed beside him laying her head under his chin he rubbed his face and kissed her head wrapping an arm around her “Don’t worry so much im ok Anny.”  
She smiled and looked at izzy “Who is this denny?”  
“This is doctor stevens she’s been taking real good care of me.” He said  
Anna looked at izzy looking her up and down determining she didn’t like the so-called good doctor something was off about the whole thing. she had learned years ago to listen to her instincts concerning women around her. She curled closer to denny and watched as the doctors eyes trained on her she felt as if she were being studied or even challenged silently.  
She looked back up at denny and grinned “Should I be jealous you been up here all alone with these pretty female doctors and nurses?” she asked biting her lip playfully  
Denny snorted amused at her antics smiling at her gently “Yea be very jealous im gonna run off with Doctor stevens here and just leave you and little bit.” He said rubbing her stomach.  
She grinned at him, but her face still held a sadness her eyes shinning deeply revealing the truth and izzy knew this was a very real fear of hers.  
Denny’s grin melted and he looked in her peridot green eyes as if seeing what izzy did too his face becoming more serious and his gaze more intense he raised his hand and gripped her chin firmly but not hard enough to hurt her his free arm tightening around her waist protectivly in a way Izzy had dreamed he did to her his next words crushing that dream and others instantly. “Annabelle Lynn Duquette you and our unborn child are my world the reason I keep fighting so hard.” He said gently  
She smiled up at him and the look in her eyes made izzy shiver she looked at denny as though he held the world in the palm of his hand for her and it made izzy sad she had really started to feel something for the man and he was married with a child on the way.  
Annabelle leaned up and kissed him gently laying her head on his shoulder she curled close to him. Denny held her close smiling  
“Anything else you need Denny?” izzy asked  
He looked at her “Na im all good doc see you around.” He said winking and now izzy saw the wink for what it was just a man that was playful and friendly he had never meant anything by it his comments where all in jest and looking at him now with his wife in his arms she couldn’t help but feel her heart break a little. She nodded and turned leaving the room shutting the door behind her.  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
Izzy tried to keep denny out of her head for the rest of the day sitting at lunch she ate with her friends and talked when she felt someone sit beside her and she turned seeing Annabelle Duquette and the woman was anything but the friendly sweet woman from earlier she was cold and stiff her green eyes hard as her gaze stayed on izzy leaving no doubt who she was here to talk too.  
The table went quiet only izzy knew who she was, and Annabelle looked at izzy “I appreciate everything you’ve done for my husband, but I believe you will understand my postion and why i felt it impariative for his health and my sanity that i have requested you be taken off his case.” She said stiffly  
“No, I don’t think I understand at all Annabelle.” She said her voice flat to be honest she had expected something the woman seemed frightened denny would leave her if he found someone else.  
Annabelle’s eyes hardened “It’s Mrs. Duquette to you Doctor Sevens.” She said  
The lunch area around them went dead silent and Izzy’s friends jaws dropped they all knew about Izzy’s crush on denny and some even called her out on it but besides that left it alone as long as izzy didn’t make a move on the patient then it didn’t matter how much she flirted and he flirted back.  
“Mrs. Duquette.” Izzy amended her tone now cold as ice. her friends blanched izzy was walking thin ice she knew it, they knew it but she was still continuing this woman could ruin her career.  
“My husband is a natural flirt if it moves and breathes he flirts with it be it woman or man but you were his doctor it is very unprofessional of you to act this way. So I have talked to the lead attending and had you removed from the case. to spare both myself and my husband the unessecary tension and pain.” She said not bothering to add izzys wellfare into it making it clear she didnt like izzy and didnt care if she got her feelings hurt only intrested in protected her husband.  
Izzy glared “Why are you jealous he’ll leave you for me?” she asked snidely staring at the woman. Annabelle snorted rolling her eyes as she smirked at the doctor  
“Oh I know he won’t honey Denny Married me and I am carrying his unborn child we have seven years of a happy marriage 8 more years before that so no I am not worried about him leaving me I have had him for 15 years since high school really I’d just hate for your heart to get broken here because I guarantee I won’t be the one with a broken heart.” She said but the edge under her voice suggested she didnt care if izzy was heart broken at all.  
Izzy stared at the woman “Does he know where you are and what your doing? If your marriage is so perfect, does denny know your here talking to me i dont think he'd be to happy you accuse me your accusing him." she said  
izzy's friends all felt like facepalming izzy was digging a hole and she didnt even see it, they knew she wouldnt win this but she kept on.  
Annabelle stood smirking the small bump showing under her clothes her left hand resting over it with her wedding bands shining right in izzy's face. “My husband knows exactly what im doing, it was his idea to take you off the case so as not to lead you on. he didnt want you to get the wrong impression from his flirtatous ways.” She said, “I’m just delivering a message of my own. woman too woman.”  
Izzy’s face hardened  
“And what is that message Mrs. Duquette?” she asked gritting her teeth.  
Annabelle smirked leaning till she was in her face sneering slightly “Stay away from my husband, or I will have your medical license revoked for unprofessional conduct. If you don’t think I can then think again. Im on the licensing Board for the entire state of washington based here in seattle. Mess with my marriage and you wont be a doctor anywhere ever again.” She said then walked away  
Izzy and the others stared at her shocked. She looked back at her tray and swallowed no longer hungry. Everyone avoided her eyes even Alex though he had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Izzy glared at him then looked at her food stay away from denny or lose her medical license; she really didn’t have a choice but to do as Mrs. Duquette hadrequested.  
0o0o0o0o0o  
Izzy sat at the nurses desk on Denny’s floor it had been three days since Mrs. Duquette threatened her license and she couldn’t keep the handsome man off her mind being on her break she decided to come check on Alex who had been put on Denny’s case after she had been removed and he loved rubbing it in her face. He had just walked in the room and she wished she could be there to know what was going on. Seeing Alex’s pager on the table going off she used it as an excuse to stick her head in the room.  
“Hey alex your being paged.” She said  
Alex and denny looked up and she noticed that Mrs. Duquette wasn’t in the room so she relaxed a little bit.  
Whats it say?” he asked  
She looked at it “It’s berk.” She said, “He’s in surgery and needs you to go pick up a heart from mercy west.”  
Alex grinned “Told you we’d get a match man.” He said  
Denny smiled “Go man Doctor stevens can finish my vitals.” He said alex nodded and grabbed his pager from izzy and ran out of the room to go get the heart.  
Denny looked at her “Just gonna stand there or come check me out doc?” he asked jokingly  
She walked in and shut the door swallowing “I’m not supposed to be in here im not on your case anymore denny.” She said  
He waved it off “Your just checking my vitals my doc had to go get me a heart.” He said “Don’t worry anna is gone to get a shower and some clean clothes.”  
She nodded and walked in the room and looked at the chart checking his vitals keeping a cool professional tone the entire time and denny watched her.  
“Wow anna really scared you, didn’t she?” he asked his gaze burning into the side of her face studying her reaction  
“She didn’t scare me.” Izzy protested quickly much quicker than she probably should have, and denny saw it he chuckled softly as if knowing what his wife had done.  
“bull you won’t even look at me Doc I get my wife can come on strong she’s a bit possessive when it comes to me always has been but you got to understand she’s stressed out with my work I was away from home and my refusal to get with the times I only got a small flip phone not good for the trips my job has me taking. She’s worried and has a temper so you cant blame the woman for being overly protective.” He said kindly and for a second izzy wondered if he knew the message anna has given her personally.  
“Overly protective? She threatened my license denny.” Izzy said "Thats more than overly protective that could ruin my life."  
Denny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and izzy realized he hadnt known she smirked a little mentally then he spoke “She’s got a temper and when she senses what she thinks is a threat she don’t wait for it to hit her first she nips it in the bud. She's always been that way she cant help it.” He said  
Izzy shook her head stubbornly “She cornered me at lunch in front of my other colleagues, my friends denny. That was so far from ok." she said.  
He shook his head as if getting a bit irriated himself she had never seen him get irritated before hoping maybe this put a small wedge between him and anna instantly forgeting that when he opened his mouth again “Ok look I’ll talk to her she shouldn’t have done that but my wife has a mind of her own and she will speak it. She thought you might be a threat to our marriage I cant blame her for fighting for what is her’s I said I do I’m her husband and I love her dearly.” He said firmly.  
Izzy turned to him an eyebrow raised “Yet you continuously flirted with me denny first day we met you flirted me with me if your so happy why did you do that?” she said curtly  
Denny rubbed his face tiredly shaking his head looking up at her izzy could see she was close to pissing him off. “ Doc I flirt with everyone it don’t mean anything I love my wife and I am as faithful as a pup to her. always have been always will be no matter how much i flirt with others.” He said sternly.  
Izzy opened her mouth to say something else when the door opened, and Annabelle walked in she stopped and raised an eyebrow at the two. Denny opened his arms to her and smiled gently though tiredly anna ignored izzy and moved to her husband’s side.  
“What’s wrong baby? Where’s Doctor Alex?” she asked softly  
He smiled at her his agitation with izzy melting away “He went to get me a heart.” He said softly  
Annabelle squealed and threw her arms around him hugging him burying her head in his neck holding onto him. Denny rubbed her back smiling and izzy saw that he looked at annabelle same as she looked at him like annabelle held his world in the palm of her hand. “Looks like im gonna be around to play catch with peanut and anymore siblings we give him or her.” He said.  
She pulled back and looked at him a slight glare that was far from angry on her face making denny grin and izzy want to retch “Of course you are Duquette your not leaving me till we’re old grey and surrounded by grandkids.” She said sternly  
He grinned crookedly at her “wouldn’t dream of it sugarplum.” He said  
She giggled and hugged him tightly  
Izzy slipped out the room quietly realizing she had been completely forgotten.  
0o0o0o0o0o  
Izzy rushed in the room not even bothering to look and see who was In the room. she pulled a machine with her and got strange looks from denny who hadn’t expected to see her again for a while.  
“Doc what’s going on?” he asked cautiously  
“We have to do something their going to give your Heart away to another patient.” She said quickly as though she had just ran five miles instead of walking through the hospital.  
His brow furrowed “what?” he said confused now.  
“There’s another heart transplant patient at mercy west and they’re about to give the heart that was supposed to go to you to the other guy.” She said moving around and grabbing the scissors moving to his side.  
“Woah wait a damn minute what are you about to do izzy?” he asked holding his hands up “Don’t you fucking dare come near me with those scissors explain to me what the hell is happening.” He said panicked looking for a way too stop her  
She looked at him pausing if only for a second “I have to get you this heart you’ve been waiting long enough denny I have to cut your Lvad wire if I don’t then you will lose this heart.” She said  
Denny’s eyes widened “Doc that can kill me.” He said his heart rate now climbing rapidly.  
“I won’t let it kill you denny." she whispered softly as if she where talking to a child "we just have to let you get a little worse so the heart will come here and you can get your new heart.” She explained looking determined denny started freaking out.  
He shook his head furiously trying to push her away “No! get out! now your freaking nuts! get out of my room I don’t need my Lvad wire cut, I need it to stay connected if their giving the heart to another person its for a good reason I will survive till we get another heart!” he said  
Izzy shook her head fast not listening “I’m sorry denny I have to do this.” She said and moved before denny could do anything she cut the wire just as the door opened and George walked in seeing him fall back unconscious, he saw the cut wire and izzy rushing around “Izzy did you cut his Lvad wire?!” he said shocked  
She worked as quick as she could dennys vitals failing quickly “I had to their gonna give his heart away.” She said looking like a mad woman  
“We have to call code… I have to call code.” He said moving to the button  
Izzy pushed him out of the way. “Don’t he has to get worse to get the heart if you call code now, they’ll take him into surgery and put in another Lvad wire.” She said  
George stared at her and the door opened again Annabelle walking in and stopping taking in the scene in a instant screaming “What the fuck is happening?!”  
Izzy looked at her as though she didnt really see her, then went back to work George looked at her “Go get dr. Bailey and the chief now she cut his Lvad wire!” he said moving to work on denny hopefully to keep him from dying.  
Annabelle ran out of the room in a hurry and izzy rounded on George “Why did you do that? Im trying to get him a heart!” she yelled  
He looked at her “Izzy your insane your killing the man his wife and unborn child need him to be alive this will kill him!” He said “Cutting an Lvad and sending the body into shock then going into a transplant surgery can cause a stroke he may get a new heart but he will be as good as dead if you don’t stop!” He said  
She shook her head and started pumping  
George stuck his head out the door “Christina, Meredith, Derek get in here!” He yelled  
They all ran over worried “What’s going on?” Derek asked  
“Izzy has fucking lost it she cut Denny’s Lvad wire to get him a new heart! annabelle went to get baily and chief” He said  
Derek pushed passed him and stared “Doctor stevens move away from the patient now… doctor grey, doctor yang, and Doctor O’Malley take over and try to save this patient!” He said hurridly trying to save denny.  
Izzy shook her head quickly “No I wont leave his side!” She said as Meredith tried to take over.  
They all shared a look and Derek grabbed her hands forcing her to let go Christina took over and Derek lead her out of the room forcing her to sit same time as the chief, bailey and Annabelle came running. Derek had two men hold izzy down “Meredith George and Christina are trying to save him izzy cut his Lvad Wire.” He said  
The chief ran in the room and bailey stared at izzy “What in god’s name possessed you to cut the man’s Lvad wire?! Are you freaking insane?!” she said  
Izzy just sat there staring intently at the door to dennys room as if willing her plan to work.  
Annabelle cried holding her stomach and Derek moved to her trying to comfort her by pulling her in his arms. Bailey watched her sadly glaring at izzy “You doctor steven had best hope he survives if he dies because of this you will be charged with negligent homicide. Right now, you could lose your license as it is.”  
Annabelle turned “Could?! No, she’s going to lose her license I told her to stay away from my husband and she cut his fucking Lvad wire whether he lives or dies she will never practice medicine again!” she screamed breaking izzy from her trance.  
Izzy looked at her “I did what was best now he’ll get the heart!” she said as if it where the right thing to say to her superiorand the angry wife.  
Annabelle’s face darkened “Who are you to make that decision?! I’m his wife! If the heart went to the other person, we would have waited for another one! I’ve been fighting this with him since we first got together, and it first began! You don’t care about him not like I do! Your obsessed with him! With my husband!” she yelled  
Derek held onto her trying to keep her from attacking izzy. Annabelle glared “If my husband dies because of you I will ruin your life! Not only will I have your license revoked permanently but I will not stop until you are in prison and never get out again! I will make sure you never see the light of day again!” she yelled  
Izzy stared at her, her actions finally crashing down on her and the consequences of those actions she slumped into a chair realizing her career was over as the whole hall stared Derek and bailey tried to keep annabelle calm if for nothing else but the babys sake.  
0o0o0o0o  
Denny coughed waking up to see he was in the recovery part of the hospital. He looked down and saw his wife curled into him her head on his shoulder holding on tightly for a second, he thought it had just been some awful dream then he noticed that he had a bandage on his chest and the Lvad wires where gone.  
He looked at Annabelle and saw she was holding on for dear life he figured she must have saw what happened and either got help or beat the crazy doctor. He started to rub her back and almost immediately felt her arms tighten  
“Dnny.” She mumbled still slightly asleep  
He smiled softly “Right here baby.” He said hoarsely  
She looked up and almost sobbed in relief he winced seeing her eyes where bloodshot and swollen from crying and lack of sleep. She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his “I was so scared you where gonna die.” She whispered smally.  
He held her tightly “I’m not leaving you darlin. nothing will ever drag me away from you and our child” He whispered softly  
She curled closer to him still crying slightly though now denny could see they where happy tears at hearing his voice again.  
“what happened after doctor batshit cut my wire?” he asked calmly wondering if his wife killed the crazy bitch.  
“Another doctor saw her do it and tried to call code but she wouldn’t let him I walked in to ask what you wanted for dinner and the other doctor sent me to get chief and doctor bailey when I came back with them Doctor grey, doctor yang and the other doctor O’Malley where trying to save you doctor Shepard had the crazy bitch out of the room and the chief rushed in and they all did their best to get you stable then they rushed you to the OR.” She said quietly  
He held her tightly “And Doctor Batshit crazy what happened to her?” he asked  
Anna glared “ after i was sure you where stable I talked to my father as well as some of my coworkers on the board she will never practice medicine again and the hospital is bringing charges against her for negligent homicide b...be...cause y...you d...died denny.” She whispered her voice breaking as she explained, “For ten minutes you were legally dead. the chief managed to get you stable enough for the heart to get here from mercy west the heart doctor said it was nothing short of a miricale they brought you back at all her cutting the lvad should have killed you permantly.” she finished crying again  
He pulled her tightly to his chest feeling her crying clinging to him. “Im not going anywhere Annabelle I love you baby and I am going to be here for you and our baby and the whole freaking baseball team we have in the future.” He whispered softly.  
She sniffled looking up for a moment her eyes meeting his “Better not.” She whispered tearing up again and he pulled her down again holding her close as she cried on his chest. He pressed the nurses button.  
“Yes, Mrs. Duquette?” a nurse asked kindly through the speaker.  
“Not the Mrs. might want to send someone in here to check on me though since I’ve just waken up….” he said his voice still hoarce but strong enough to be able to be heard normally.  
The nurse on the other end sucked in a breathe and turned paging doctors, no one had expected him to wake up and no one had wanted to be the one to tell Mrs. Duquette that but he defied the odds and woke up.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Denny was checked out and ultimately kept until they where sure he would be ok, he was though despite flatlining once a few weeks after his new heart had been giving annabelle hadnt left his side for even a moment and had been able to page a doctor and they had been able to bring denny back in time and annabelle had smacked his head when was concious again telling him to stop scaring her or she'd have to get a belt and whoop him which had denny laughing and asking if that was a threat or promise while winking suggestivley sending annabelle into giggles. After that denny had been just fine and had healed up perfectly with his new heart as long as he ate right and took his medicine he would be just fine and that made both the duquettes very happy.  
when time came for izzys trial they both attended and while denny felt he was partially to blame for the former doctors mental break remembering how his wife had looked when he woke up in that hospital hardened his resolve and he never so much as looked at izzy as he testified what happened along with Izzys ex friends and colluegues.  
Izzy was sentenced to 20 years without parole for Negligent homicide the hospital charged her with as well as an extra ten years for medical malpractice suit the duquettes filed seperately against her. she would never practice medicne again and with the way Annabelle blackened her name in thirty years when she got out she would be lucky to be able too get a job as a hotdog vender on the side of the street.  
denny and annabelle welcomed a baby boy to the world five months after the trial and named him noah andrew duquette and true to his word denny never left his wifes side they had three more children three grirls and another boy and they lived together till they where old, grey, and surrounded by their grandchildren.  
~ fin~

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading love y'all!!!


End file.
